1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer based time keeping and expense tracking systems, and more particularly to such a system that may be customized on an entity, group, project, user or other basis and that is capable of communicating with a calendar application.
2. Related Art
The tracking of workers' time has been required since workers began working on an hourly basis. An early example of hourly time tracking was the punch clock system in which a time card was assigned to each worker. Upon commencing work, the worker had his or her card punched by a clock so that the work starting time could be recorded. Then, upon ceasing work, the worker had his or her card punched again so that the work ending time could be recorded. From these starting and stopping times, a record could be constructed for a period, etc. This record was then used in preparing a paycheck for the worker and in creating other records relating to the time worked by a partial or complete work force.
While the punch clock system worked admirably in a factory environment in which all workers worked in a single location, time keeping was more difficult where a workforce was distributed. For example, employment agencies specialize in placing workers in contract positions within different organizations that also have their own employees. A contract employee, while being paid by an employment agency, reports to an employee (usually a supervisor) within the company. The contract employee creates a time sheet based upon the work he or she performs and then passes the time sheet to his or her supervisor at the company for approval. When the supervisor approves the time sheet, the supervisor passes the time sheet to the employment agency. The employment agency then receives the time sheet and typically inputs the time sheet into a computer that produces a paycheck for the employee and bills the company for the employee's time. This process is slow, tedious, prone to errors and expensive. The cost of the overhead associated with this process may easily exceed twenty percent of the revenue that the employment agency receives for the employee.
Another difficulty relating to time keeping relates to distributed work forces. Distributed work forces are now the norm, instead of the exception, not only for employment agencies but for companies as well. In a distributed work force, employees/contractors may be distributed worldwide. Each employee/contractor is required to submit time sheets for each pay period. These time sheets are received at a central accounting office, the time entries contained thereupon are then input into a computer system, paychecks are produced, reports are produced, and invoices are produced when required. While faxing or emailing time records to the central accounting office may expedite these operations, substantial effort must be expended in the process.
Organization of time records is another difficulty faced in time keeping. While all employees may work for a single company, the employees may work for different divisions, in different departments, and for different supervisors within the same department. Time records must be segregated according to this organizational structure for accounting and budget tracking purposes. Further, in an employment agency scenario, the employment agency may service tens or hundreds of companies. While each of the contractors works for, and is paid by the employment agency, invoices must be submitted to the appropriate company. Further, within a particular company, a single contractor may work on more than one project, in more than one division, and for more than one supervisor. The contractor's time must be segregated accordingly when the invoice is submitted. To further complicate this effort, the contractor may be paid at different rates for this work, depending upon the project, division, etc. These complexities further increase the difficulty in not only paying the employee but in generating an invoice for the company.
Expense tracking includes its own difficulties, some of which are shared with time tracking. Expense reports must be prepared on a periodic basis for each member of a workforce, whether he or she is an employee or contractor. These expense reports must be received by an accounting department, allocated to the proper account, and reimbursement checks must be prepared. With a distributed workforce, at least those difficulties described above apply. Proper accounting of expenses and invoicing when required also introduces difficulties to the process. As may be seen, current systems do not readily facilitate time entry and monitoring for modern workforces that have employees that are continuously going from site to site.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a timekeeping and expense tracking system that overcomes the shortcomings cited above as well as other shortcomings of the prior systems.